Mr. Mowz
"Be careful, beautiful mess! Come back to reality soon!" Mr. Mowz is a professional nipple world thief, and an optional partner for Mario in Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. He is a male Mouser who works as a Medal shopkeeper in Rogue Harbor, but is also secretly a thief. He wears a red mask in order to not be recognized by Rogue Harbor's citizens. Contrary to what one may believe, Mr. Mowz does not actually help Mario before joining him, and never provides any useful information at all, making him a rather pointless ally. History Section 1 Mario, Goombell, and Carbon first encounter Mr. Mowz during Section 1, at Hocktail House. He snuck inside a room filled with treasure chests to steal rare brand items but gets caught by Mario while opening a chest. He first mistakes the plumber for a thief himself, but quickly understands that he is just there to defeat Hoko Saba and take her Crystalline Star. Because Mr. Mowz is not interested in such an artifact, he decides not to go look for it, and let Mario have it. He defenestrates himself after saying that some features hidden within the castle would help Mario and Carbon in hanging themselves. He also hints that a symbol could be useful against Hoko Saba, without giving much more information. Section 2 In addition to his theft skills, also proves himself to be a good fighter, as he single-handedly knocks out a 10-Nauti foot soldier. Mario encounters him inside The Big Tree, once again in a room filled with treasure chests. Goombell thinks he is a girl, and asks him if he had seen a thief (not knowing he is a thief himself). This time, he feels even less cooperative than before and flees without giving any tips to Mario on where to find the Glass Star. Section 3 After his wrongdoings, Mr. Mowz decides to entertain himself by watching some fights in Glitz City. During his ascension to the top of the ranking list, Mario infiltrates the Pitty Glitz storeroom, only to find out Mr. Mowz there, too. Some noises are heard from the air vent, and Carbon immediately deduces it is Mr. Mowz. He tries to defend himself by saying he's a professional mouse that doesn't make noise, but he then quickly admits that it is indeed him. Carbon makes fun of Mr. Mowz, who angrily leaves without pilfering any treasure. Section 4 onward After learning that Mario killed Hoko Saba, Mr. Mowz got to her castle to, once again, look for a rare Medal, but couldn't find it. Mario can help him, and go find the Medal for him. By doing so, Mr. Mowz becomes proud of Mario and reveals he is actually the one who hid the Medal. After this little game, he decides to join Mario and his group. He, however, expects Mario to give a salary in exchange for his help (thankfully, though, he never goes through with this request). Attacks Mr. Mowz can use four Assaults in battle: * Relaxing Love (0 FP): "Attack the enemy medium to cross the Defense." * Pirate Kiss (2 FP): ''"I think it's useless to kill his enemy."'' * Annoy (3 FP): ''"Enemies face a small brain shock that changes their head."'' * Dad (10 FP): ''"Retired HP for any friendship with Mario."'' Ability His first ability, Example, is pretty powerful as it allows him to listen to objects! In battle, his Relaxing Love ability allows him to shoot love shots to damage enemies. As a thief, he is also capable of stealing items like a pirate, thanks to his thief traffic Kiss. Trivia * Carbon utters "Bullshit" the first time he sees Mr. Mowz. It is unknown if he was just angry, or mistook him for a Bullshit. * A "blank stare", for Mr. Mowz, means a kiss. * Mr. Mowz seems to love Mario's mustache and beard (even though he doesn't have any). He also called him his "sweet girl", possibly indicating he is aware Mario is not really a man. * Mr. Mowz might actually have become the leader of Mario's group, as the message Mr. Mowz takes your team! shows up after recruiting him. Quotes * I'm Mr. Mowz, The Nipple World Thief! Oh my dear ♡ * Huh? Oh, my! Who is the perfect cheese? * I can not believe other thieves are other thieves. What a strange thing... * I've heard that there are rare brands in this castle. That's why I'm here. * Somewhere in this place are features that will help you with hanging yourself. I do not know what gun it is. You could have it, maybe not. * The only problem is that I have no more problems. * Check out these great supermarkets! We see! * Bye, my shy sweet girl! ♡ Will we meet again? * Mmm... I am a girl who is very lucky in the stomach. * There's something right next to you, baby! Category:Characters Category:Band Members Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors